


we don't talk anymore

by liesmith



Category: Borderlands, borderlands: the pre-sequel
Genre: M/M, don't read unless you're past the titan robot factory, presequel spoilers for skipper/felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>timothy remembers felicity. he wonders if wilhelm is the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't talk anymore

“You remember Felicity?”

Timothy stretches out on his bed, stares up at the white ceiling striped with yellow, the garish colors of Hyperion splattered everywhere on Helios. In a month, he’ll be relocated to whatever the hell city Jack built down on Pandora. He’ll be the Jack of Pandora. It’s something he’s not looking forward too.

Besides him on the bed sits Wilhelm, his human (good) hand messing with wires on his robotic (bad) upgrade. There’s silence before Wilhelm lifts his head and grunts in response, signaling he’s listening instead of focusing on reworking whatever wires makes him punch dudes into exploding.

“I was thinking about her. You remember how… the more she was in the Constructor, the less Felicity she sounded? She started getting… really deep, and sad sounding. Remember?”

Another grunt. A go on.

“... She reminds me of you,” Timothy rolls onto his side and pushes himself up, looking at Wilhelm’s back, “like, the whole… voice thing. She stopped being human, and, uh… I’m afraid you’ll do the same. What if you forget me? What if you go too far and…”

“Wouldn’t forget,” Wilhelm rumbles, deep and mechanical, turning to face Timothy, “wouldn’t forget you. You’re… important.”

“But if you do, what… what’ll happen?”

“Nothing. Won’t happen,” Wilhelm’s tone is insistent, reaching over with his good hand and giving Timothy’s head a heavy pat, hand lowering to cup his face, “I promise.”

Timothy just turns his face into Wilhelm’s palm, kissing soft at the rough skin. It’s cold, even though it’s skin. He’s freezing all the time. Timothy just closes his eyes a little, one of his own hands coming up to cup Wilhelm’s and hold tight onto it, pressing another soft kiss to the palm.

“Promise…”

“Never forget.”

And Wilhelm kisses him, as if reassuring Timothy it wouldn’t happen. 

* * *

 

A month later, Timothy stands in front of a Hyperion ship down to Pandora. Jack stands there, all fake smiles, rambling off some speech some lowly desk jockey wrote for him. Stuff about how Timothy will make a difference, he’ll rally the troops, he’ll bring moral support. Behind him stands Nisha, picking at her nails with a knife. And to his left stands Wilhelm.

It’s not the same Wilhelm. He’s more machine than man and he stands there still and quiet, cyber eye darting around to check the scenery, as if he needs to jump into action at any time.

Timothy just forces his own smile and takes a bow, thanking Jack for all the opportunities (haha) that he’s been given. Jack waves him off and leaves, uncaring if Timothy actually gets to Pandora safe. Nisha just gives him a smile, all teeth, and calls him cute and tosses her hat at him. Timothy catches it with a smile, still feeling his heart flutter. Nisha’s not really his girlfriend, but she’s always been kind to him, in her own Nisha ways.

She leaves after Jack and Wilhelm stays behind, watching Timothy. In return, Timothy just stands there, waiting for something from the man.

“Uh, so… this is goodbye, right? Wilhelm…”

Nothing.

“I’ll.. miss you. I’ll really miss you.”

“Do your job, soldier.”

And he leaves. Timothy stands there, clutching Nisha’s hat and watching Wilhelm go.

Timothy just trembles as he stands there and trembles harder in the ship, stumbling to his seat and buckling in with numb fingers.

He knew, in the end, Wilhelm would have forgotten him. He doesn’t know what he’s more upset at; that he was still surprised it occurred or that he’ll never see Wilhelm again.

**Author's Note:**

> i 100% blame my friend for this its all her fault


End file.
